


8a8y Vriska Real

by SpookZone



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, The Homestuck Epilogues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookZone/pseuds/SpookZone
Summary: In which Rose and Kanaya are gay as fuck moms and this is my first fic ever so like I'm gay





	8a8y Vriska Real

 

Your name is Vriska, you are 6 sweeps old or, as your human mother loves to say, 13 human years, you aren’t quite sure why these two different specific measurements of time are used so separately from one another, but you hear that sweeps are basically just two years, which you can put together easily enough, you think. You are genetically an extravagant bitch, from what the stories of your ancestors have told, stories of fighting some weird godly buff green alien guy, not really interested in trying to live up to that though, you just want to be a cool as fuck girl, your thoughts dwell to the undetermined fate of your ancestor, you are pretty interested in knowing her if she is alive, but the chances of that are pretty slim considering what you’ve heard.

 

You stand up off your bed in your respiteblock, or bedroom, you don’t know why these two strange different sounding words are also used in conjunction with one another, but you assume it has to do with humans and trolls having two completely different languages. You have unkempt short hair with a buzz cut, you did it yourself and your troll mother, Kanaya, wasn’t the least happy with how you did it, but your matesprit likes it, so you don’t really care. Speaking of your mother, you’re wondering how the brooding caverns are going, but Rose doesn’t really like you visiting on your own, it can be pretty dangerous on the way down, and she knows the way there like the back of her hand, so you guess you can just ask her and it’s pretty silly that you weren’t thinking of doing that in the first place, since you’ve been doing that ever since you’ve taken up an interest in the antics of your mother, also because watching the Mother Grub give birth to wrigglers is both hilarious and gross, so you like watching that if not for the hilarity value but because it’s nice watching new trolls be born, perhaps you can be a motherly figure to some of them when you’re older, as well. The grubs are admittedly cute as well, but you’re far too cool (perhaps you’re pushing this cool kid view of yourself a little too far, but you like it! So it’s okay.) to admit it to yourself, you think about how small and funny they are when they wriggle around without a care in the world, they seem so free and happy despite being born just a few moments ago.

 

Your parents have a… “friend”...? You guess? Who wants to regulate the reproduction rights of Trolls, which both makes no sense and is completely disgusting, another friend wants to rise up against his oppression and start a full blown war for the rights of trolls, which you think is rad as fuck and you want to be a part of that eventually, you think your moms want to join that as well considering the ever changing political climate which could cause them to lose the legality of their marriage, which you definitely don’t personally want to happen, you love your moms! You don’t want anything bad happening to them. But you feel like that won’t be for a short while, so there’s no use dwelling on thoughts like that.

 

You lean against a wall of your respiteblock, lifting a phone out from your jacket pocket and gazing at a text from someone very specific, you view him as pretty weak and pathetic, all things considered, but you can sympathise with a guy like him, having a weird fascist mom, a creepy clown uncle which does sound pretty cliche, and now you feel like bashing your head against a wall for thinking thoughts like that, it’s fine though. You respect his dad though, he’s pretty similar to him in a lot of ways, besides his pompous behind, which you have to view on the reruns of the shows that make fun of him for everyone’s amusement, which usually is the only show on besides old romantic movies that your uncle put on a channel for some odd ironic reason, it has some weird politically driven subtext to it too, but that’s not here nor there to think about, since you’ve had your fill on politics beyond wanting to be a kickass soldier in the future.

 

You sigh and stare at your phone, finally answering the person texting you.

 

**TAVROS: Hallo, vriska,,,**

**TAVROS: How are you doing**

**TAVROS: Uhm,,,**

**TAVROS: Want to,,, come to my place?**

 

Ugh, can’t this guy say anything exciting for once? Like, “Hey Vriska, let’s go fuck up Jane’s house!” or “Let’s go to the brooding caverns and mess with your mom for a bit for once!” Whenever he asks you to come along to his house, all he does is force you to endure more of Gamzee’s incessant redemption talk or Jake’s ass master talk, you wish someone would make them fuck off, but Tavros is always hanging around Gamzee, or Jane, Or Jake, he has no independence! It’s so sickening to you.

 

**VRISKA: Oh, wh8t the hell.**

**VRISKA: Do you actually want me to come 8y? Or are you being forced to 8y Mr. MoThErFucKiN ReDeMpTioN?**

**VRISKA: 8ecause I’m starting to Think You Don’t actually want me to come along and “ruin your day” as you so Lovingly Put It ::::::::).**

**TAVROS: Uh, well,,,**

**TAVROS: No,,, i want you to come here itll be fun or,,, Something.**

**VRISKA: I don’t really feel like it today, T8vros.**

**VRISKA: May8e if you decide to come up with something fun to do! Which we 8oth know that Fascist Fuck Jane won’t let you do anything without clown man or your dad 8reathing Down Your Neck.**

**TAVROS: Uh, okay. i understand..**

**VRISKA: Call Gamzee a 8oomer for me ::::)**

 

You place your phone back into your jacket pocket, chuckle at your joke then leave the room, finding yourself wandering down the stairs and into the kitchen, grabbing yourself some Crockercorp™ Grass Soda, you don’t know why, but the taste of grass was always something delicious to you. That and eating paper, you don’t like to let anyone else know that, though. You wander back into the living room and find your parents, Rose and Kanaya, sitting next to each other huddled up in a blanket, Kanaya with a small viridian blush growing over her cheeks, nothing could split these two apart. You can’t even describe you love you have towards them. You’re surprised to even see them together on a cold winter morning like this, usually Kanaya is in the brooding caverns even now. You crack a small smile at the sight of it and sit on a nearby chair, holding the Grass Soda ™ in your hand and popping it open, noticing what the two were watching. It was some strange lesbian wizard anime, you liked the pink hair girl the most, you totally ship her and the red haired girl together despite knowing nothing about either of them.

 

Rose directs a cool glance towards you, running a hand over one of Kanaya’s horns, which causes her to shudder and blush an even deeper emerald color, causing the former to giggle a little, Rose smiles at you slightly.

 

**VRISKA: You two seem to 8e having Fun over there ::::).**

**ROSE: Well, It is pretty difficult to contain myself when your mother is just sitting here being absolutely adorable.**

**KANAYA: Rose You Are Embarrassing Me In Front Of Our Daughter**

**ROSE: When has that stopped you before? ;)**

**KANAYA: Please Do Not Wink At Me**

**KANAYA: Or Continue To Since I Have No Qualms Over It**

**KANAYA: And I Find It Positively Adorable**

**ROSE: Well, if you have no problems with me doing that, theeenn…**

Rose lifts a hand and wraps her arm around Kanaya, kissing her on the cheek, causing her to suddenly let out an embarrassed glow with her rainbow drinker skin. This isn’t particularly a common sight, so you revel in watching your gay moms be a huge lesbian mess in front of you, you’d have a childish thought of how gross they are if you didn’t find them so cute, nothing will stop the gay rosemary ventures. You stand up and sit next to them on the wide sofa, causing Rose to greet you with a motherly embrace, wrapping one of her arms around you and squeezing you a bit, a little bit too much.

 

**VRISKA: Moooooooom! Rel8x a Little! You’re squishing me!**

**ROSE: Well, Vriska, I think you’re a great daughter, and a daughter as wonderful as you deserves a bountiful amount of familial love.**

**KANAYA: I Agree Vriska**

**KANAYA: Im Really Happy To Have You Both**

**KANAYA: Kind Of**

**ROSE: “Kind of”...?**

**KANAYA: Just Kidding**

**KANAYA: I Love You Both A Lot**

 

A small cerulean blush of embarrassment flushes over your cheeks, you’re so embarrassed having to deal with this adorably gay couple everyday! You really can’t imagine having anyone else as your parents, they just make you so happy. You believe you’ve stated your love for the two of them plentifully. You stretch a bit and cuddle Rose a little, wrapping the big blanket around you as well as you watch the overly gay lesbian anime. Your heart thumps for that pink haired human and her black romance with the red haired witch. You’ve said this before, but they’re perfect together.

 

Kanaya rests her head on Rose’s lap as she starts to drift off into sleep, she needs a break from fighting Jane’s political rallies and dealing with the brooding caverns, she seems so calm and serene with Rose. So much different than when she’s dealing with the aforementioned issues on the planet. She has a small smile with her pointed fangs peeking out of her lips. Rose runs a gentle hand through her hair, smiling lovingly down at her while Kanaya lets out a gentle purr, chirping a bit as her hands find her way onto her sensitive horns, caressing them lovingly. You need a break from watching this, you think. So you jolt out of your seat and smile at your Moms eagerly, stretching again and throwing the soda glass away in the trash. You lift your phone out of your pocket and stare through your contacts, trying to come up with something to do, yet drawing blanks.


End file.
